


White and Star-furred

by philomel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philomel/pseuds/philomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White and Star-furred

Castiel bares his wings.

Dean can’t see them, but he can feel them — lighter than wind, softer too. Each feather falls against the other, susurrating. In his ears, there’s a ringing: bell-like, glass-clear but denser, unbreakable.

The sensation blankets him, falls around him like snow until he settles — settles deep into his own skin, covered by this second one.

It’s like Christmas in the movies, like his mother kissing his eyes closed at night.

It’s nothing like that when Castiel presses his mouth to Dean’s ear, whispers secrets that have no words.

Secrets breathed between them, stolen and given back.

**Author's Note:**

> Title nicked from Wallace Stevens.
> 
> Written for the [DeanCastiel Drabble Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/deancastiel/318492.html).


End file.
